


The sound of the drums

by LittleMissSweetheart



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Telepathy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, very self indulgent oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSweetheart/pseuds/LittleMissSweetheart
Summary: You and The Doctor are trapped, looking for The Master and trying to escape. But you start to hear a strange drumming in your head, and strange thoughts that almost seem like they aren’t yours start to flood your mind. Maybe finding The Master won’t be so hard after all. Maybe the hard part will be walking away from him..
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be a bit slow, sorry, I’m meant to revising for exams haha, I hope you enjoy this :)

The corridors looked endless, and oddly foreboding, and not at all where you wanted to be. But then, you reasoned to yourself, you didn’t have a whole lot of choice. From your place in the doorway, you weighed your non-existent options. In front of you, the maze of plush windowless corridors and the potential for death. Behind you, a small room containing the TARDIS, a screen, and a sensor. If you walked back into the room, the sensor would trip and your death would be immediate and unavoidable. No way back.

The screen held the face of The Master, frozen at the end of his ‘welcome video’, as he had called it. In reality, it was more of an aggressive speech to no identifiable end. He had explained the fun he had had trapping The Doctor here, where ever here was, and how relieving it would be to finally kill her, amongst a mix of other things. You knew the video was prerecorded, but you couldn’t shake the feeling that he was watching you, _enjoying_ you. Staring into your soul with his deep brown eyes like he owned it.

“Come on then!” said The Doctor, and you tore your eyes away. The pair of you moved slowly down the corridor, The Doctor much more at ease that she should have been.

“Right.” she said, “It’s not much, but I’ve managed to isolate his location and he’s in the same building we are. But I don’t know which room..”. She trailed off, thwacking her sonic against the palm of her hand before continuing to point it forwards, her arm outstretched. While The Doctor was muttering to herself, you glanced at your surroundings. The corridor’s aggressive uniformity made you uncomfortable, but also gave you an idea. “Doctor?”, you called. “Doctor!”.

She spun around. “Yeah?”

“Why don’t we just.. look behind the doors?”

“What, all of them?”

You shrugged. You felt a bit sheepish for suggesting it, but The Doctor nodded her head and made a beeline for the first door on the left. You took that to mean your idea was a good one and made for the right side, resigning yourself to a necessary boredom.

Door duty, though, proved to be much more interesting than you had first thought. The first door you opened had led to a sweltering desert, followed by an Eden-like garden, a ballroom, the Eiffel Tower, and a stunning tropical beach. One had just been a cupboard, which was a little disappointing, and the one after that had been a very old shop with a very old shopkeeper. It had been quite hard to explain your sudden appearance from his back room, but once you managed it he had turned out to be a very nice man. But while it was terrific fun to wander through the corridors with The Doctor, peering into strange and beautiful places like Alice in wonderland, The Master’s piercing gaze lingered in the back of your mind.

You found yourself daydreaming about his deep brown eyes, wondering what they’d look like staring down at you as he wraps his hand in your hair and firmly guides your mouth onto his cock, gazing down at you without an inch of love or kindness but with a hint of pride at how obediently you’re taking him and how easily you’re letting him own you. You felt a tingle between your thighs and shook you head, shocked at your own thoughts. Your heartbeat had dropped between your legs, you could feel it beating rhythmically, beating so fast it felt like a beat of four, not two. Closing your eyes, you let echoes of him flood your mind, his cruel, mocking tone, his movements that were so erratic yet so controlled. The way he walked, as if everyone else in the room belonged to him. You wanted him to own you, you realised, and it struck you like a bolt of lightning. You wanted him to own you, to use you. You wanted to serve your Master. Your eyes snapped open, confusion and horror written deep in the creases of your face. ‘How could I think of him like that?’ you questioned yourself, ‘Someone so evil?’. You pushed those thoughts to the back of your mind and continued down the corridor, not noticing that your heartbeat still seemed to carry extra beats.

You were still chastising yourself when you reached the next door, but as you opened it and saw what was inside, any internal conflict was replaced by pure undiluted panic. You let out a strangled yelp and immediately slammed it shut again, your heart pounding. “Oh my God, oh my God. Oh my God!”, you cried, your breathing fast and panicked. “Doctor!”

The Doctor rushed towards you. “Have you found him already? Oh, well done!”

“No I haven’t, its not him, it’s- just look”. Gingerly you opened the door again, and The Doctor’s breath hitched as she saw what was inside. In the middle of a hotel room furnished in just the same style as the corridors, was a Dalek. The Doctor thrust her arm out in front of you and advanced slowly towards the dalek, her sonic screwdriver whirring.

“Is it dead?” You whispered, certain that it’s horrible eyestalk would swivel in your direction any second. You had only met a dalek once, and you were sure you had never met a more evil creature. Just the sight of the one in front of you, dead or alive, was enough to churn your stomach.

“No, but it’s not exactly alive either.” replied The Doctor. “It’s like someone’s just pressed pause on it, it’s almost hibernating.” Her eyes narrowed. “He must have done this. He’s trying to scare me, to show off what he can do. I can’t let you look in the rooms by yourself anymore, we need a new plan. I’m thinking-”

“Doctor.” You interrupted, nervous but determined. “I’ll be fine, they’re hibernated anyway, you just said so. And even if they can be woken up,” you added, cutting off The Doctor before she could argue, “you just stood in front of a Dalek and waved your sonic around and it didn’t do anything. I doubt they’ll wake up for me.”

The Doctor considered for a moment, and nodded. “Fine. But shout me immediately if you find any more.”

“Yeah, promise.”

Opening the doors had become much less fun. Every door had the potential to bring you face to face with an alien who wouldn’t hesitate to kill you, and the fact that they were frozen did nothing to help your fear. Your mind often wandered back to The Master, a million indecent thoughts running through your head as you glanced guiltily over your shoulder at The Doctor. You knew you shouldn’t think about him like that, that he’s evil and awful and The Doctor’s worst enemy, but even so, you couldn’t resist daydreaming about all the things he’d do to you to make you scream his name. You and The Doctor traversed the corridors in preoccupied silence, each busy with your own thoughts as you finished hallway after hallway of doors. There were a few incidents with aliens, a cyberman, a slitheen, even a zygon, but none had the same impact as the first. The dalek had shaken you both to your cores, because what kind of being can overpower a dalek? Or worse, what kind of time lord can make a dalek his ally.

You made your way to your next door, but before you could open it you heard a rhythmic tapping from behind you. Four beats, always in the same pattern, as if someone were deliberately drumming their fingers on a table. You turned around, but there was no-one there. The Doctor was further along her side of the corridor than you were yours, and if she was drumming her fingers you wouldn’t have been able to hear it. Shrugging it off, you checked your room, which led to an enchanting set of waterfalls, and wandered to the next one, feeling a little uneasy. As you walked, you could hear slow footsteps coming down the corridor, coming towards you. You knew it wasn’t The Doctor, you were watching her and her footsteps didn’t match up. The mystery person sped up, you could hear them striding towards you. You spun around, but no-one was there, and there wasn’t anywhere to hide. ‘I must be going nuts’ you thought to yourself, hurrying to the next door. Before you could reach it, however, you heard a stifled chuckle come from right beside you. You exclaimed, and whipped your head round, but the hallway was empty.

“Doctor, did you hear that?” you asked, panicked.

“Hear what?”

You took a shuddering intake of breath. “Nothing, I must have imagined it.”

Certain you were loosing your mind, you leaned against a wall and closed your eyes, trying to regain some clarity. You breathed deeply, in and out, pushing any thought of aliens of danger from your mind and thinking only of your breathing. Once you felt a little calmer, you opened your eyes and realised The Doctor was nowhere to be seen. “Shit!” you exclaimed, your sense of calm immediately destroyed. You ran down the corridor, ignoring the rest of the doors, and rounded the corner into the next hallway. The Doctor was there, she hadn’t even noticed you’d fallen behind, but before you could do more than sigh with relief, a door to your left flew open and a hand dragged you inside.


	2. Part 2

The door slammed shut behind you, and you were pulled into the middle of the room. Your heart was beating a mile a minute and you were very conscious that you were alone in that room, alone with him. You stood upright in front of him as he lounged on the bed, a crooked smile hovering at the edges of his lips. His deep brown eyes flickered over your body, surveying it like you were his, like there was never even a question if you belonged to him. He looked at you like he knew what you had been thinking in the corridor, like it had been him whispering those thoughts into your mind. ‘Maybe it had been’ you thought to yourself. ‘Maybe all those daydreams were just him, trying to trick me, trying to own me’. As you thought it, The Master’s smile widened, just a little. You gazed at him, trying to find the truth buried deep under his skin, when he quirked the corner of him lips up into a half smile so conflicting with his cold eyes, and all of a sudden your mind was awash with images of you, writhing underneath him and screaming out his name. You felt moisture grow between your thighs, and you suddenly wanted nothing more than to be on your knees in front of him. What was happening to you?

“I’ve been watching you two run around out there.” He said, finally breaking the silence with an obnoxiously casual voice, as if you were two old friends meeting for lunch. “It’s been so much fun, watching you try and find me. I’ve especially enjoyed watching you, though. And hearing you, too, I’m surprised The Doctor couldn’t, your mind is so lovely and pliant, so easy to enter.” He drew the last word out, letting it hang in the air. 

“I must say”, he said, rising from the bed and walking slowly to where you were still standing. “You have some very interesting thoughts floating around in there.” He tapped the side of your head, and brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. You thought you felt something cold slip under your ear lobe, but you ignored it. You were too caught up in The Master’s movements to notice it for longer than a second. “Yes, very interesting thoughts. Although I must admit I, uh, I did put some of them in myself. You wanted to beg, though, didn’t you? I didn’t put that one in, that was all you. I think. I know you wanted me to make you scream my name. Or.. did I hear you wrong?” He lifted your chin with a finger, waiting for you to answer. You shook your head, so slightly that you barely moved at all, but he saw it. He slid his hand closer to your throat, his thumb and index finger both resting under your jaw joints, angling your head upwards. He brought his face to yours and kissed your jaw, nipping and sucking as he held you in place. “Well, you know my name, don’t you?”   
You nodded, your throat tight with fear and a lust you couldn’t bear to think about.   
“Say it. What’s my name?” His voice had lost it’s soft, pseudo-casual tone and had become harsh and demanding.  
“Master” you managed, your voice barely more than a whisper.   
“What was that?”  
“Master” you said, louder that time.   
“Mmm, I think you’ll have to be a bit louder. I can’t quite hear.”  
He bit into the nape of your neck, kissing and sucking the angry red mark he had made. “Master!” You whined, your head falling back in pleasure.  
“Mmhm, good girl.”   
Heat pooled between your thighs at the praise. You whimpered as he tightened his grip on your throat and moved his mouth upwards from your neck, thrusting his tongue into your mouth and kissing you fiercely, without consideration. He pushed you backwards, still kissing you, until your back hit the wall. Pressed hotly between the wall and The Master’s body, you wrapped your legs around his waist and drew yourself closer to him, craving his complete control over you. You could feel his presence in your mind, changing what you wanted, how you felt, what you did, but you didn’t care. At that moment, him using you was only making you more wet. You dimly registered that that was probably him too, gently manipulating your body from inside your mind, quietly triggering reactions while he kissed you fiercely, twisting your biology to turn you into blissed out putty in his hands, a doll for him to use. You could feel him, and from you didn’t mind at all. 

His free hand traveled downwards, pressed painfully between your two bodies, working its way down under your skirt. Without warning, he pulled your bottom lip harshly between his teeth, and as you gasped he thrust two fingers inside you, relishing the thrust of your hips as you desperately tried to push his now slick fingers deeper. To your surprise, he didn’t reach further into you but kept his fingers completely still, removing his other arm from your throat and laying it across your hips, keeping you perfectly still. “Beg” he growled into your mouth, his volume soft but his tone commanding. 

“Please. Please, please” you whined, any thought of dignity or restraint entirely vanished, your head filled only of The Master.   
Leaning forwards, he brushed your cheek with his and whispered in your ear. “Please what.”   
“Please Master, please move your hand, please, just use me, it’s all I’m good for, please!” you whined, your voice breathy with longing. You don’t remember forming the words in your head, they were just there, readily supplied.  
“Good girl.”  
He flexed his fingers inside you, and began thrusting them in and out, slowly at first then faster, faster and faster, fucking you so hard into the wall you thought you’d melt into it, pushing you to the edge of oblivion until you couldn’t remember your own name, only his. You buried your hands in his hair, biting hickeys onto his jaw and feeling so completed, like you were fulfilling a fantasy you couldn’t ever remember having. 

You felt your muscles start to contract around his fingers, your legs, still wrapped around his waist, start trembling in anticipation as he drove you closer and closer to the edge. “Are you close?” He asked, his breath hot against your neck.   
Frantically you nodded, a whine escaping your swollen lips as his fingers slowed down.   
“Tough.”  
He pulled his fingers out suddenly and without ceremony, and unhooked your shaking legs from around his waist, letting you crumple to the floor as he straightened his jacket and smoothed his hair in front of the mirror, admiring the hickeys you’d left. Once he had returned himself to the correct standard of appearance, he turned back to face you, and upon seeing you sitting on the floor, he grimaced and dragged you to your feet. “You didn’t think this was for you, did you? Oh dear. No, I’ve had my fun, it’s time you headed back to your Doctor.” He spat the last word in disgust as he half dragged you to the door.   
You were dazed and confused, and hurt that he would use you like this, even though the same concept had turned you on in the minutes before. You wanted to be angry, angry at him for using you, angry at yourself for being used, but the emotion felt out of reach, hidden somewhere in your mind where you couldn’t quite find it. He pushed you towards the door, but just as his hand reached the doorknob, he hesitated, as if deliberating something. He turned and kissed you so violently all you could do was gasp into his mouth. “Till next time” he growled, his words mocking, before he opened the door and thrust you out into the corridor, hurt and unfulfilled. As the door slammed behind you, you collided with The Doctor, who regarded you with confusion.   
“Where’ve you been? Why were you in there”, she asked, gesturing to the door. “And why do you look like you’ve been dragged through a hedge backwards?” 

You glanced around you, looking for a way to answer, and you realised you weren’t in front of the same door you entered through. You were some way down the corridor on the right, but that wasn’t high on your list of priorities. You back looked at The Doctor, determined that you would tell her everything that had happened, that The Master was in the room behind you, but as you opened your mouth to tell her, The Master’s parting words echoed through your mind. ‘Until next time’. The promise of a next time washed over you, like the gentle tracing of fingertips across skin. You wanted to tell The Doctor the truth, but it was like a there was a barrier in your mind, blocking the words from reaching your mouth. ‘Until next time’.  
“I just had a hunch there would be something interesting inside, so I had a look.”, you lied, smoothing your hair with what was a surreptitious movement. “I only meant to go in for a second, how long was I in there?”

The Doctor smiled at you, and reassured you that you’d only been gone for a minute or two, which replaced your internal conflict with disappointment. You had been in there for much longer than a minute, had The Doctor not even noticed? You supposed The Master might have messed up time a bit, made it seem like you were only gone for a moment, but he wouldn’t have missed the chance to upset The Doctor. Did she really not notice that you were gone? 

Lost in your gloomy thoughts, you walked behind The Doctor as she explained her new plan to find The Master. She explained that you’d gone down the wrong track before, and rather than opening every single door she should just try and trace his energy signals. “It’ll be pretty easy.” She elaborated, waving her sonic in the air. “This thing’s pretty used to time lords energy signals.” She continued explaining, oblivious as to whether or not you were actually listening. You wondered if you meant anything to The Doctor, if she actually cared about you or if you were just a convenient outlet for her to bounce ideas off of. You often found yourself lost on an alien planet, The Doctor having wandered out of sight towards something more interesting than you. She seemed preoccupied, too, thinking about people you never met and giving nothing but cryptic half answers when you questioned her. You felt like a filler, just someone to fill the gap while she looked for her next proper companion. Did The Doctor really need you? Or was she just afraid of being alone? 

You wandered through corridor after corridor, staring at The Doctor’s back. You assumed at least half an hour had passed since you were with The Master, but in this place you wouldn’t have been surprised if it had been a week. Time didn’t seem to work here, not properly. And despite The Doctor’s earlier proclamations, neither of you had seen hide nor hair of The Master. Not that that mattered, of course, when the image of him was printed on the inside of your eyes, his deep flush across his cheeks and his eyes, merciless but so warm. He could look so kind, so comforting and gentle if he chose to, but he didn’t. He chose to be angry, sharp and blazing, and it was a flame you couldn’t help but be drawn to. 

As you thought that, a high pitch rung in your ear and you screwed your eyes shut in pain. Slowly, the pitch ebbed away and was replaced by a quiet chuckle. Eyes still shut, you stiffened in both fear and anticipation. “Anticipation? What might you be anticipating exactly?”. You slowly opened your eyes, his voice sending a bolt down your spine that melted between your thighs. “Well, good to know you’re so eager” he half murmured, half growled. “It’s a wonderful what an earpiece can do. I can still hear you thinking, of course, but now I can talk to you. Isn’t that nice? I’m surprised you didn’t notice when I put it in, but then, you were a little preoccupied. While I think about it, I think I slipped something else in too, nothing bad, don’t worry. It’s just a very small but really quite powerful vibrator.” Your mouth fell open in shock. How had you not noticed? “Don’t worry, I know what you’re thinking. If you don’t want me to activate it, just tell me. Just say ‘Please Master, don’t turn on the vibrator.’ Here’s the thing though, you’d have to be loud.”

Just ahead of you, The Doctor was still waving her sonic around. She might not notice you that much, but she’d definitely hear you if you shouted, and you couldn’t bear the thought of her finding out about you and The Master. You squeezed your legs together. “No? Okay, here we go.” 

You braced yourself, but when the power switched on it was so low you could barely feel it. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. You heard a quiet chuckle in your earpiece. His voice a low purr, The Master murmured. “This won’t be bad at all. Believe me, you are going to have so much fun.”


End file.
